Fooled The April Fooler
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: its 1st of april which means APRIL FOOLS DAY, a certain cat girl plays pranks on everyone and the cafe is chaotic but it the end is she the fooler or the fooled? please R&R
1. April 1st

hey guys :D yes i no i should be updating my other tokyo mew mew fanfic 'lies, secrets and summer fun' but i just couldnt help myself, i just had to rite and april fools fanfic ;3 hehe well anyway i hope you like the first chapter to this isnt that long (its only gonna be two chapters, the second will be up on april the 1st hopefully ;)) this chapters just getting into the story well i hope you like it enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>chapter 1- April 1st<p>

'Beep beep, beep beep' the alarm clock sounded around the simple bed room. A lazy hand reached out from under the covers of the bed and felt out for the alarm clock and finally stopped its beeping when the hand finally pushed the button on it. The covers of the bed where finally pushed away and a mop of golden blond hair emerged as well as two muscled, tanned arms which stretched above the persons head. His shimmering ocean blue eyes opening moments after as he examined the alarm clock before he pulled up the rest of his covers and got out of bed. Before going into the bathroom he looked at the calendar on the wall and his eyes widened slightly before a smirk appeared on his face.

"First of April huh? Today should be interesting" he said to himself before he entered his bathroom.

* * *

><p>At the same time in a different place another alarm clock started to beep, it only got to beep a couple of times before a hand silenced it and a messy head of red hair appeared, she rubbed her eyes before stretching and opening her chocolate brown orbs blinking a couple of times, she looked around her room before her eyes focused on something and a grin spread across her face.<p>

"Yes finally, April fools day!" Ichigo said happily before jumping out of bed and skipping into the bathroom.

"Ichigo are you ready yet?" Ichigo's mum shouted and not even two seconds after Ichigo ran down the stairs all dressed and ready early for once.

"yep all ready what's for breakfast?" Ichigo asked happily as she sat down at the table and started swinging her legs.

"Ichigo is that really you? Or am I just seeing things?" her mum asked jokingly wiping her eyes to make sure she had nothing in them and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"yes mum its really me do you want me to pinch you to prove your not dreaming?" Ichigo asked smiling innocently at her mum who laughed.

"I believe you, just surprised to see you up so early and wide awake" she replied placing a plate of pancakes with strawberry's and strawberry sauce in front of Ichigo who's face lightened up even more.

"Wow yummy~!" Ichigo said before placing a piece in her mouth.

"Nya~! So good!" Ichigo said sighing and her mum gave her a quizzical look.

"Ichigo I sometimes do worry about you" her mum said before she laughed and turning her back on her to wash the dishes. Ichigos face turned slightly red as she realized her mistake and she scratched the back of her head while letting out a nervous chuckle.

"hehe yeah..." she said before she started eating her pancakes again.

"I would've given you your milk to but it seems there's something wrong with it" her mum said and Ichigo suppressed a smile.

"what do you mean?" she asked swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"well... its green" she stated turning around with a frown on her face and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"green?" Ichigo shouted as well as laughing spraying some chewed up pancake across the table.

"Ichigo don't talk while your eating and yes green look" she mum scolded before walking over to the bin where their sat a bottle of green milk.

"eeww it looks weird!" Ichigo said laughing and her mum frowned at the milk.

"Maybe I should find out if something's wrong with it, what if its happened to other peoples" her mum said and Ichigo laughed again.

"It hasn't mum don't worry" Ichigo said smiling.

"How do you no?" her mum asked and Ichigo snorted before lifting a little green bottle up from under the table.

"April fools!" Ichigo shouted laughing and her mum sighed shaking her head.

"Seriously Ichigo?" she asked but Ichigo was to busy laughing to answer her.

"Ichigo it really isn't that funny" her mum said and Ichigo made a couple gasping noises pointing at her mum and the milk before she started laughing again. Her mum cracked a smile before looking at the clock.

"hey Ichigo if you don't leave now your going to be late!" he mum half shouted to get Ichigo to pay attention, Ichigo looked at the clock before she stopped laughing.

"ah no I have to be early! Bye mum thanks for the pancakes!" Ichigo shouted before running, grabbing a bag before she ran out the door. Her mum just shook her head with a smile before she got back to cleaning.

Ryou walked down the stairs of cafe mew mew and towards the kitchen where he smelt something nice. He walked in to see keiichiro cooking.

"Good morning Ryou" he said turning around and giving Ryou a smile.

"Morning" Ryou replied, walking over to his friend and looking over his shoulder to see what he was making.

"Pancakes" keiichiro said and Ryou nodded before stepping back slightly.

"hey do you no what day it is today?" Ryou asked as keiichiro plated the pancakes before turning around to face his friend.

"lets sit down first, then ill answer your question" keiichiro said before he placed two plates of pancakes at the table. Ryou sighed and sat down. His face turned slightly red as a farting noise echoed around the room. Keiichiro chuckled slightly and Ryou glared at him and growled.

"I guess you do no what day it is then" Ryou said annoyed as he pulled the woopy cushion out from under him.

"April fools!" keiichiro said half heartedly as he laughed at Ryou's expression.

"oh come on Ryou it was just a bit of fun no need to look so serious" keiichiro said after a couple minutes of Ryou glaring at him.

"what ever" was his only reply and keiichiro sighed.

"look I promise not to pull anymore pranks ok?" keiichiro said and Ryou continued glaring at him.

"sure" he finally said before eating a bit of his pancake.

"i've got a feeling today's going to get chaotic" keiichiro said as he swallowed.

"yep i bet the girls are going to try and pull some pranks I no for definite Ichigo and pudding will, mint might and I don't think lettuce and Zakuro will" Ryou said chewing another bite.

"yeah I think we should keep an extra eye out today, your obviously going to get pranked" keiichiro said and Ryou raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that?" Ryou asked him curiously.

"first reason, apart from defiantly mint, I don't think pudding and Ichigo would really go for lettuce and Zakuro, and second, your always winding Ichigo up its very obvious your going to be her main target" keiichiro said and Ryou nodded in agreement.

"yeah your probably right, oh well ill just have to be ready for them, if they think i'm going to get pranked with out pranking them back then they're going to be in for a surprise" Ryou said before having another bite of pancake and looking at it.

"todays going to be very eventful then" keiichiro said and Ryou frowned.

"this pancake seriously needs more sugar, i don't think you used as much as you usually do" Ryou said and keiichiro scratched awkwardly behind his head.

"yeah I didn't use as much, I thought we should cut down a bit since we have a lot of sugary foods" Ryou rolled his eyes at that.

"well can I have some sugar then, you may not want it in yours but I would like it on mine" Ryou said and keiichiro sighed and got up.

"sure".

He got out the sugar, put the jar on the table before he sat down and started eating his pancakes again.

"thanks" Ryou said before putting a couple tea spoons of sugar on his pancakes. He put another piece in his mouth a chewed before a sour look came on his face.

"Keiichiro... this isn't sugar is it?" Ryou said and keiichiro laughed slightly.

" heh heh April fools!" he said again as Ryou spat out his pancake and glared at him, eye brow twitching.

"KEIICHIRO!"

* * *

><p>well theres chapter 1 :D well what did you think? hehe as i said before only two chapter opefully in this and it should defo be up on april 1st :D anyway please leave a review it would make me happy :3 hehe thanx for reading bye for now :D<p>

starlight3395


	2. fooler or the fooled?

huh its april 4th already? ... oopsy :L im really sorry i didnt get it up by april first it took me longer then i thought to right it... it is over 4000 words long lol :P well anyway sorry i didn get it up in time for april fools day but i hope you enjoy also thank you to my reviewers! :D i love reading my reviews espcially off my tokyo mew mew fanfics because there normally pretty funny lol :P also just before i begin for any of you that have been reading lies, secrets and summer fun the next chapter should be up very soon ;) well anyway enjoy! XD

disclaimer- i dont own tokyo mew mew :P

* * *

><p>chapter 2- fooler or the fooled?<p>

Ichigo opened the door quietly and walked in, careful not to make too much of a noise but it seemed

That her efforts where wasted when she turned around after closing the door.

"Waah Ryou, don't do that you scared me!" Ichigo exclaimed hand on her heart after turning around to discover Ryou stood right in front of her.

"You made a point of trying to be quiet, any reason for it?" Ryou asked and Ichigo started fidgeting.

"No, none I just didn't want to er disturb anyone" Ichigo said with a smile before side stepping around Ryou.

"Anyway I've got work to do so bye!" she shouted running off to the changing rooms. When she got their Zakuro and mint where already there talking quietly in the corner but stopped and turned around when Ichigo entered.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo said happily walking in and dumping her bag down.

"Hey" mint replied boredly and Zakuro just nodded her head before the two went back to talking quietly.

Ichigo quickly got dressed and left the changing rooms with her rucksack, before sneaking around the cafe thinking that no one had seen her until...

"Ichigo! What you doing?" pudding said popping up from behind the other side of the table where Ichigo was. Ichigo jumped for the second time that day her hand on her heart.

"Pudding don't do that you scared me" Ichigo said breathing heavily her tail and ears that she hadn't even noticed appear disappeared.

"Sorry ichi, soo what you doing Na no da?" she asked eagerly bouncing up and down.

"Oh your see soon enough pudding" Ichigo said with a wink and pudding giggled.

"Ok ichi" pudding said before she disappeared, Ichigo sighed before shaking her head with a smile. She crawled out of the kitchen and right into the legs of her boss.

"Strawberry what are you doing?" Ryou asked, arms crossed.

"Um I er I dropped my pen!" Ichigo shouted and Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Your pen?" Ryou said and Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Uh yep it just fell, oh well I can't find it ill just get a new one, eh heh" Ichigo said her face red as she got off the floor did a nervous smile at Ryou before running off. 'Few that was close' she thought as she walked as normally as she could away.

"Ichigo your such a bad liar, have you forgotten the security cameras?" he said quietly with a smirk before walking back down to the basement.

Ichigo hid around the corner until she couldn't hear Ryou anymore and let out a sigh of relief.

"thank god, at least every things set now, I don't have to worry anymore" she said to herself before walking out into the restaurant to help her fellow mew mews set up for opening.

"Hey Ichigo!" mint called and Ichigo skipped over.

"What is it mint?" she asked leaning on the broom that she had been using.

"Get me some tea please" mint said holding her tea cup out.

"Ok ill be back in a minute!" Ichigo said before running off to the kitchen leaving her broom by the hall.

"You do no she's probably going to poison it" Zakuro said coming up behind mint.

"I no but she's the stupid one for thinking I would actually fall for it, ill fake it, just like Ryou said we should do, I cant wait to see what he's got planned" mint replied and Zakuro smirked.

"Well I wish you luck, I've got a feeling that it's not going to be very pleasant" Zakuro said before walking off.

"I know" mint said with a sigh just as Ichigo ran back out of the kitchen with her tea.

"Well here you go mint, I hope you enjoy!" Ichigo said before walking off though her eyes where on mint the whole time. 'Well here goes nothing then' mint thought as she brought the tea cup to her lips and hesitantly took a sip.

"Bleh! What the hell was in that! That's the most horrible thing I've tasted in my life! Ichigo!" mint shouted wiping her mouth on a hanky. Ichigo ran over laughing her head off.

"April fools!" she shouted before laughing even more at the fuming girl. 'That's right Ichigo laugh all you can for now, you wont be later' mint thought with a silent smirk before she stomped off to the kitchen.

"Ichigo, don't you think that was a bit mean" lettuce said appearing by ichigos side.

"No way! That pays up for all the times she's mean to me, ha ha the look on her face was priceless!" she shouted before laughing again. Lettuce shook her head and walked off with a sigh.

"Ichi you sound like a hyena Na no da!" pudding said giggling at the laughing cat girl who playfully glared at her.

"No I don't! Hey pudding look!" Ichigo shouted pointing to the floor not to far away where some money was shinning.

"Money, yay puddings going to be rich!" the hyper monkey girl shouted as she ran over to the money and tried to pull it off the floor.

"It's stuck na no da! Pudding will get it though!" pudding shouted clawing at the money to get it off the floor. Ichigo sat in the corner of the cafe laughing quietly that is until Ryou walked over to her.

"Ichigo what are you doing sitting around, help get ready for opening or ill drop your pay" he said flicking her nose. She sighed and stood up.

"Fine I'll help now ok?" she asked and started walking away before Ryou put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok well your first job can be to get the money off the floor, I don't think keiichiro will be too happy if it stays there, then you can give it to pudding" Ryou said and Ichigo glared at him.

"Fine I will then!" she said before marching over to pudding and getting on the floor beside her to help her get it off.

"Hey ichi that's my money you cant have it Na no da!" pudding shouted pouncing on Ichigo knocking the two down.

"Hey pudding I wasn't going to have it, I was going to help you get it, nyaa~! Pudding stop!" Ichigo shouted as she struggled to get the monkey girl off of her.

"Ok but only if you promise that I can keep it Na no da!" pudding demanded crossing her arms and pouting.

"I promise pudding" Ichigo said with a smile and pudding got off of her finally. Together the two girls picked at the floor attempting to get the money off.

The cafe was now packed with people eating keiichiros yummy deserts and pudding and Ichigo where still trying to get the money off the floor. This caused quiet a bit of laughter from some of the costumers, especially the ones who had been there for a while since pudding and Ichigo had been at it for at least an hour now.

"Why won't this stupid thing come off!" Ichigo asked frustrated as she picked at the coin on the floor.

"Go on Ichigo you can do it Na no da!" pudding cheered beside her, pudding had given up about fifteen minutes ago and had decided to cheer Ichigo on instead to the costumers entertainment.

"I don't no Ichigo, maybe because you glued it there" mint said sarcastically from behind her. Ichigo turned her head and growled at her.

"Shut up mint" she growled before getting back to the coin. This really wasn't how she had planned her day.

"Strawberry" she heard another voice behind her. She turned her head again and glared.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"I'd be willing to help you on one condition" Ryou said with a smirk and Ichigo gulped.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Tell the whole cafe how much of an awesome boss I am and that you love working for me because I'm the nicest person you no" Ryou said and Ichigo glared at him.

"Wells that's never going to happen" Ichigo said crossing her arms and a few giggles where heard from some of the costumers which where watching.

"Then I guess you want to be stuck pulling a coin off the floor for the rest of the day with people laughing at you then" Ryou said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted and Ryou stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes strawberry" he asked and Ichigo glared at him.

"Ill do it but help me get this coin off the floor first!" she said stubbornly and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"sure, here" he said tossing her a scrapper which Ichigo caught easily, a couple minutes later the coin was removed from the floor and the people near by who had been watching cheered for her.

"Here you go pudding" Ichigo said handing her the coin.

"Yay thank you ichi Na no da!" pudding squealed hugging the cat girl and aws where heard making Ichigo turn slightly red with embarrassment.

"Ok strawberry now to hold up your end of the deal" Ryou said smirking at her and she glared at him.

"Fine, where should I stand?" she asked and ryous smirk grew making her gulp.

"On this table" he said gesturing to one of the tables beside him that was empty.

"And all I have to say is how much of an 'awesome boss' you are and what ever else and then I can get down?" she asked nervously and Ryou nodded.

"Fine let's get this over with" she mumbled before walking over to the table and getting on it. As soon as she got on it costumers which weren't paying attention before turned to look at her and she had the whole cafe looking at her when she started speaking.

"Hey can I have everyone's attention!" she shouted and it did the job, she fidgeted nervously under everyone's stares for a few minutes before she got her composure.

"I'm guessing that all of you know my boss, Ryou Shirogane?" she shouted gesturing to where Ryou was standing which was beside the table.

"Yeah"

"How could we not he's hot"

"He's awesome" where some of the things that where shouted back and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to say how he is the most awesome boss ever and I love working for him because he's the nicest person I no!" she shouted smiling sweetly at everyone.

"I also wanted everyone to no how he made me do this just so he could help me get a coin off the floor which he also made me do!" she said grinning which caused a lot of the costumers to laugh and Ryou to glare slightly.

"Well thanks for your time!" she shouted and waved but just as she was about to get down she fell. Gasps filled the room until they seen she was fine, due to her 'awesome boss' catching her.

"Your so clumsy baka strawberry" Ryou said placing her on her feet.

"What ever there are you happy now? Now if you don't mind I have work to do!" she said turning and walking away from him.

"Well that was pretty entertaining" mint said and Zakuro nodded.

"It's like a comedy show in here" Zakuro replied. For the next half an hour or so most things where normal, Ichigo and Ryou got a lot of attention from costumers asking them when the next funny things going to happen, both of them replying with soon but for different reasons. When Ichigo wasn't to busy serving anyone she put her next prank into motion.

"He he zakuros turn" she said as she walked back out into the cafe. Ryou walked over to Zakuro and casually lent on the wall beside her since she was at the cash register.

"Let me guess I'm the next target?" she asked Ryou not looking up.

"Yep, she's on her way over here now" Ryou replied nodding his head over to where the cat girl was.

"Thanks for the heads up" Zakuro replied before Ryou walked away not seen by the cat girl.

Ichigo hid behind one of the tables telling the costumers at the table to keep quiet and that the next funny thing was about to happen. Other costumers also looked over to where Ichigo was hiding waiting to see the out come. When Zakuro wasn't serving anyone Ichigo smirked before raising her hand and throwing something at Zakuro. It landed in front of Zakuro on the counter and when Zakuro seen it she screamed and hid behind the counter causing people to laugh.

"Zakuro what is it?" mint asked running over to her, and getting her to come out of hiding.

"A bug" Zakuro said pointing to it. Mint picked it up and let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry Zakuro it's not real" she said and then Ichigo popped up.

"April fools!" she said laughing again. Mint and Zakuro rolled their eyes at her. They didn't look like the stupid ones at that moment, Ichigo did. She was basically on the floor laughing.

"Sorry about my employee she's always like this" Ryou said coming up from behind Ichigo and dragging her back into the kitchen which got quiet a few laughs from the mews even Zakuro smiled slightly.

"God Ichigo calm down, it wasn't even that funny" Ryou said as Ichigo gasped trying to calm down, she lent against some of the cupboards.

"It... it was though!" she shouted before laughing again.

"How the hell do your parents put up with you when you're like this?" Ryou mumbled but Ichigo was to busy laughing to hear him.

"Hey keiichiro, can you make Ichigo a nice cold drink to cool her down she looks like a tomato at the moment" Ryou said and keiichiro nodded walking to the freezer. Ichigo stopped laughing and bit her lip between her teeth to stop herself from laughing.

Keiichiro opened the fridge and then fell backwards into some sauce pans also letting out a surprised sound and Ichigo burst out laughing once more.

"April fools!" she shouted during the process. Ryou walked over to the freezer and looked in before pulling the mystery item that scared keiichiro out.

"Seriously Ichigo?" he asked holding the fake hand up and Ichigo laughed more, tears coming from her eyes. None of them noticed that the cafe outside had gone quiet until mint walked in.

"what's going on in here, we all heard keiichiro shout and clattering before Ichigo started her hyena impression again, the costumers would like to no what's going on" mint said and Ryou shook his head before walking out into the cafe to see everyone, the mews included waiting to hear what happened.

"sorry for all the noise our red headed baka waitress thought it would be funny to hide a fake hand in the freezer and scare our cook" Ryou said holding the fake hand up, this caused laughter and talking to soon rush around the cafe before Ryou disappeared back into the kitchen again to see Ichigo still laughing and mint not looking impressed. Keiichiro had gone back to making cakes.

"Oi baka just stop laughing already and get back to work before i lower your pay check" Ryou said arms crossed though still holding the fake hand. Ichigo half stopped laughing and ran out of the kitchen.

"So Ryou hows this plan of yours going so far?" mint asked and Ryou smirked at her.

"Just fine" was all he replied and mint walked out.

Ichigo sat in the changing rooms looking at her list of pranks she had planned, she had set most of them up but a couple she needed people out of the way to do them so now that the cafe was busy... perfect opportunity. Ichigo took what she needed and left the changing rooms. First stop, mints chair. Ichigo served a couple people before dropping a woopy cushion onto mints chair since she wasn't their before carrying on serving costumers.

"Hey Ryou aren't you going to warn mint?" lettuce asked as she entered the kitchen and Ryou smiled.

"Nah lets let this one go on by its self" Ryou said and lettuce shrugged before going back work. Mint went to sit back down after talking to Zakuro and dint notice the little surprise left on her chair until it was too late. Most of the cafe went silent and looked at her. Mint looked disgusted until.

"EW mint that was gross seriously?" Ichigo asked pinching her nose while fanning the other one in front of her. Mint growled her face turned red when some of the costumers started laughing at her.

"Don't get to angry we don't want you to gas us even more" Ichigo said mint glared at her before getting out of her seat and running at her.

"Ichigo!" she shouted and knocked them both to the floor, Ichigo hitting first.

"Is it to late to say April fools?" Ichigo asked nervously and mint growled at her. Ichigo gulped before trying to get up. Mints evil smirk made her panic even more.

"Aahhh help! help!" she shouted and people didn't no whether to laugh or actually help her. Before anything could be done though Ryou came out and pulled mint off of Ichigo.

"Now now mint, don't kill her she was just messing around no harm done now right?" Ryou asked carefully until mint started sobbing.

"Ok come on now" Ryou said pulling her into the kitchen leaving Ichigo on the floor staring in shock, she soon got over after she heard people mumbling and got up and ran off.

"How come you didn't warn me?" mint demanded as soon as she got into the kitchen.

"I thought it would be quiet funny" Ryou said and mint glared at him.

"That wasn't funny! it was horribly embarrassing" mint said crossing her arms.

"Yeah but you did a good job did you see ichigos face when she thought you where going to kill her and then when you started sobbing?" Ryou asked and mint smiled slightly.

"Yeah I guess that was kind of worth it, especially now she looks like the bad one that pulled a mean prank" mint said and Ryou nodded.

Ichigo snuck up to ryous room, since she now looked like a mean person because of Ryou helping mint she had to play a prank on him.

She carefully opened the door and rested something above it and left the door so it was only open a crack before she snuck back down stairs. She looked around before she snuck to the basement door. She opened it before she got to her next plan. She smiled before walking away. She just had to wait for these ones to happen there was no setting him up so she just got on with her job.

Ryou sighed. 'I guess its my turn then' he walked out of the kitchen and headed to wards the basement where the door was open and stuck his arm out and rested it against the cling film that was there. He pulled his arm back and pushed it through ripping the cling film before he shouted

"Strawberry!" Ichigo come running down the corridor before she burst out laughing.

"April fools!" she said laughing, pudding and lettuce behind her who also giggled.

"Ill give you three seconds to run, one..." and he didn't have to say anymore before all three girls where out of site. He shook his head and started ripping down the cling film.

"She's seriously weird" he mumbled to himself.

"Haha Ichigo your so clever Na no da!" pudding said as she laughed even lettuce smiled.

"I know I'm a genius!" Ichigo shouted pumping her fist in the air.

"Boss man looked funny na no da!" pudding shouted laughing.

"If you think that was funny wait until he walks into my next prank!" Ichigo said and lettuce looked nervously at her.

"Its not something bad is it?" she asked and Ichigo giggled.

"Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am?" she said before her and pudding ran back into the main room.

"Oh pudding I can't wait its going to be so funny!" Ichigo said and started laughing.

"Oh tell me tell me Na no da!" pudding shouted and Ichigo clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sshhh and you'll hopefully see soon enough" Ichigo whispered and pudding nodded before licking ichigos hand so she quickly released her.

"Eww pudding!" Ichigo moaned wiping her hand on her apron. Before her and pudding got back to work. Things seemed too had settle down, an hour had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened well at least it hadn't up until that point. Mint had walked into the kitchen to get herself a new cup of tea when she seen a pile of balloons on the table.

"Um Ryou... what's with the balloons?" she asked and sat down at the table opposite him.

"Well there's one more prank waiting for me upstairs" Ryou said and mint looked at him confused.

"And what's that have to do with balloons?" mint asked and Ryou smirked at her.

"well I thought if I manage to get her to come up there with me when it happens and I chase her back down, we could get everyone in the cafe to throw water balloons at her" Ryou said and mint smirked.

"I can already imagine her face, should I ask the costumers if they want to get involved I know some of them have been here just about all day watching the pranks" mint said and you nodded.

"Yeah, and start passing filled up water balloons out to costumers ill get Ichigo now, I've got a good idea" Ryou said and he walked out of the room. Mint shrugged and started filling up water balloons.

"Hey Ichigo can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryou said as Ichigo was about to walk past him.

"Um sure ok" Ichigo said slightly worried since he sounded so serious.

"Follow me ill explain on the way" Ryou said motioning Ichigo to follow him.

"Ok so what is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"well I've been thinking about it and I think your right, you do work harder then the rest of the girls and with out you in this cafe it would be a mess, so I thought that maybe you do deserve a raise" Ryou said and ichigos grin grew.

"What? Really?" Ichigo asked excited.

"Yep but don't expect by much anyway it's just in my room" Ryou said and just as he was bout to open the door ichigos eyes widened as she released what was behind the door.

"Wait Ryou don't!..." Ichigo warned but it was too late, Ryou opened the door and a bag of flour fell on his head completely covering him.

"...open that door" Ichigo finished looking nervously at Ryou who slowly turned around and glared at her, though it was a very funny sight.

"Um eh heh April fools?" Ichigo said smiling nervously and gulped when ryous glare intensified.

"So can I have my raise now?" Ichigo asked nervously and Ryou shook his head.

"One, two..." he started counting and Ichigo screamed and started running.

"It was worth a try!" she shouted running down the stairs, she ended up jumping over the banister on the last few Ryou hot on her trail.

"Strawberry!" he shouted running after her, she ran into the cafe main room where everyone looked at her and Ryou stopped at the door.

"Fire!" mint shouted and tons of water balloons flew at her.

"Ahhh" Ichigo screamed as some of them hit while others hit the floor near her hitting her. Once everyone had thrown there balloons there was left a very soggy moggy in the middle looking quiet annoyed and confused.

"April fools!" most people shouted and laughed and Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I had that coming" she said though she was smiling.

"Haha ichi your all wet and boss mans all white Na no da!" pudding said running over while the rest of the mews, Ryou and keiichiro came over.

"Actually you didn't pull any pranks on us" mint said and Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Yeah I did, they where funny" Ichigo said looking slightly confused.

"Yeah but Ichigo we pretended to fall for them, we new what you were doing the whole time and then we tried to embarrass you" Zakuro explained.

"W wait you new? How?" Ichigo asked very confused now, not that it's hard to confuse her.

"Ichigo have your forgotten about the security cameras?" Ryou said arms crossed and ichigos mouth formed an O.

"So all this time I thought I was fooling you; I was the one being fooled?" Ichigo asked and mint grinned.

"Exactly, April fools!" mint said and Ichigo finally smiled.

"April fools" she said back and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>well there you have it ;) i hope it wasnt to long and that you liked it :D thanx so much for reading and please review! :D hehe byee xxx<p>

starlight3395


End file.
